Dancing With Uncle Nicky
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta dance with their favorite uncle.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **New episode of MacGyver tonight, so new story with Jackson, Greta and their Uncle Nicky!**

 **Since I wrote stories where Greg and Sara dance with baby Greta, I thought it was about time for Nick to have a dance with his goddaughter. I think Nick would make a great dad too! Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes actually didn't mind babysitting when it was his godson and goddaughter. He was the first to meet Jackson Sanders when the little boy came to live with his father, Greg. And Nick was there for Jackson's baby sister Greta from the time she was born. Nick adored them both. So, when Morgan was called to court for further testimony on a case and Greg was at a scene, Nick volunteered to babysit the kids.

Jackson loved reading his science books with Nick. He showed Nick all the butterflies in his book and told him about how he wanted to go see the monarch butterfly migration with Grissom someday. "Maybe you can come too, Uncle Nicky!"

"Maybe," Nick said with a warm smile. He love how Jackson was growing up to be a smart, kind person.

Greta looked at the butterflies in her brother's book and patted the pages. "Baba?" She said as if to ask what kind of butterflies they were.

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "This one is a monarch butterfly." He smiled at his sister. "Maybe Greta can come see the butterflies too!"

Nick smiled warmly. "Maybe so."

The three enjoyed some lunch, played with Sam and just enjoyed hanging out together. Nick set Greta on his bed as the baby girl fell asleep. As Greta took her nap, Nick and Jackson settled in to watch a movie. They just finished watching it when Greta woke up and started fussing. Jackson jumped off the couch and rushed to Nick's room with Nick and Sam following close behind.

"it's okay," Jackson assured his sister. The baby girl stuck her bottom lip out and fussed softly.

"What's the matter, sweet girl?" Nick asked. "Were you sad when you woke up and didn't see your brother?"

Greta shook her head and nestled close to Nick as he lifted her in his arms. "Aw," Nick whispered. He had to admit it felt good to be part of their family.

Jackson gently held Greta's hand. "You okay, sissy?" Greta blinked and softly smiled at her brother. Jackson looked at Greta's face. "Uncle Nicky, I think I see a new tooth!"

Nick smiled and looked at Greta's face. "Are you getting a new tooth, sweetie?" He smiled at the baby girl. "No wonder you're fussy," Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay," Jackson said softly. He kissed her cheek and Greta smiled. Jackson smiled at Greta and Nick, then remembered something. "Uncle Nicky, do you like music?"

"I do," Nick said as he gently rubbed Greta's hair. "Why?"

"Cause sometimes, when she's crying, we like to sing and play music and dance with her."

Nick smiled. "Oh. That's a good idea." He looked at Greta's beautiful face. "Would you like to dance with me?" Greta smiled softly and reached for her uncle. Nick held her close and he and Jackson took Greta to the living room.

Nick glanced through his CD collection. "What do you think she'd like to listen to?" He asked Jackson.

"Do you know the words to 'You Are My Sunshine'?" Jackson asked as Greta rubbed her eyes and whined softly.

"I think I know the first verse," Nick said with a warm smile. "How about you sing and help me out?"

"Okay!" Jackson started singing the song and Greta began to quiet down. Nick started singing along. Greta pulled away and gave her uncle a confused look. "Baba ba?" She asked as if to say _you know brother's song?_

Nick chuckled softly. "I know a little bit, sweetie." He rubbed Greta's back and the baby girl laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

Jackson sung the song and Nick hummed and danced with the kids. Greta smiled at her brother as she hugged Nick.

"Uncle Nicky, I think you're our favorite uncle," Jackson told him with a smile.

Nick smiled at the sweet little boy. "Aw, I love you both too." He kissed Greta's forehead and she smiled at her uncle.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Cause you know about football and stuff, and you can help me with my homework, and you can color good pictures with us, and you and Sam can play fetch with us. And you know almost as much about bugs as Uncle Gil."

Nick laughed softly. "Well, I do all that because I love you guys. And you're very important to me."

Jackson beamed at his uncle. "You're important to me! And you're important to Greta, too. She'd tell you herself, but she can't talk that much yet."

Greta snuggled against Nick. "I think she's telling me in her own way," Nick said as he swayed with Greta in his arms.

"Baba baba ba?" Greta said as she looked at Nick.

Nick smiled at the sweet baby girl. "Yeah," he whispered. "You love dancing with your brother and Uncle Nicky?"

Greta smiled and patted Nick's shoulder. "Ah!" she squealed.

Jackson giggled. "I think she does."

Sam stood next to Jackson and happily got a head rub from his pal. "Maybe Sam likes to dance with Greta, too!"

"Maybe," Nick said with a warm smile. He loved just spending time with the kids.

Greta babbled and giggled softly. "You want to dance some more?" Nick asked. He went to his stereo and turned on a classic pop song. Jackson laughed and began jumping and dancing around to the music. Greta laughed as her brother jumped and danced around.

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Jackson danced around and Greta giggled. Even Sam smiled and danced a bit. Everyone had a wonderful dance.

 **The End**


End file.
